


Hands To Myself

by StardustDragon



Series: Love Like That [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is in an accident and winds up in the ICU of Sacred Heart. Michael is his local emergency contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> "Hands To Myself" by Selena Gomez

Another couple of months go by, and Michael and Ryan are nearing their six month anniversary. They have dinner planned at Valenti’s, the same place they had their first date.

Michael is at work killing time until they get a call or get off, whichever comes first. He and Trevor goof around and play cards until the end of their shift. As he clocks out, his cell phone rings.

“Hello, is this Michael Jones?”

“Uh, yes, speaking.”

“This is Mica from the ICU here at Sacred Heart. We have you listed as the emergency contact for a Mr. Gavin Free.”

Michael starts heading for the elevator as soon as she says Gavin’s name. “That’s right. What’s going on?”

“Mr. Free was involved in an accident this afternoon.”

He tells her he’ll be right up.

\---

He’s still in his work clothes when he enters the ICU. The tight shirt and cargo pants tucked into his boots is a good look on him ever since he started working out. It’s too bad Ryan isn’t here to see it.

At the nurse’s station, Mica leads him to Gavin’s room. Before they enter, she stops him.

“He looks a little rough. There was a lot of glass at the scene. He has two broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured tibia.” When Michael takes a deep breath to steel himself, she goes to open the door. “He’s awake, but on a lot of painkillers. Fair warning.”

When he walks into the room, Gavin is playing some game on his phone.

“Holy shit, Gav, you look like, well, shit.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, boi. It’s not like I got hit by a car or anything.”

“The fuck were you doing driving a car?”

“I wasn’t driving, I was in an Uber. Driver’s okay, though. They hit my side.”

“Have you called Meg?”

“Yeah, but she was on vacation. She’s heading home now, though.”

Michael nods and takes a seat in the chair next to Gavin’s bed, his back to the door. They haven’t really gotten to talk lately as the Brit had been out of the country for a while. There’s a lot to catch up on. Unfortunately, Michael had just gotten off another twelve hour shift, and falls asleep in the chair for a little bit.

He’s awoken by Gavin speaking to someone he can’t see. Their voices are a little fuzzy as his brain wakes up.

“I’m alright, doc. These painkillers are pretty great.”

“Good to hear, Mr. Free. Now, I wanted to go over a few things with you.”

Michael stretches in the chair. “Wait, wait, I wanna hear this,” he says through a yawn. He turns the chair around to face the doctor and nearly knocks it over. “Ryan?”

“Michael?”

“You two know each other?” Gavin interrupts.

“Yeah, Gav, this is Ryan. I told you about him. I didn’t know you were working today, babe,” he directs at Ryan.

“I was on call,” he explains.

They don’t greet each other amorously like they want to, well aware that they’re in a work environment.

“Wow, boi, congrats. You did well.”

Michael laughs as Gavin makes a show of checking Ryan out.

“Now Ryan, Gavin here has a very serious medical condition I’m betting he didn’t tell anyone about.”

Ryan pulls out a pen.

“It’s called ‘Asshole-itis’.”

Gavin reaches out to smack him on the arm, and Ryan shakes his head with a small smile.

“Listen, on a serious note,” Ryan cuts in. “We want to keep you for observation for a few days. The bone injuries should heal well enough on their own with some rest, but the punctured lung can lead to problems down the road if it doesn’t start to heal properly from the beginning. We should be able to pull you off the oxygen in a day or so, depending on how you do.”

Gavin nods, jostling the tubes around his face, and now he’s acutely aware of the things in his nose. Ugh. Michael can see it on his face as he crinkles his nose.

Ryan leaves them alone so they can talk.

“You landed a doctor, boi,” Gavin jokes. “How’d you manage that?”

“Jeremy set us up. Our six month anniversary is actually next week.”

Michael watches Ryan through the open blinds, admiring his focus and also his ass in those scrubs.

\---

A few hours later , Ryan comes back in, minus Gavin’s chart.

“I’m heading home- Beth has a date tonight. I just wanted to check on you guys before I go.”

Michael stands up and gives him a chaste kiss, ignoring how Gavin wolf whistles behind them.

“I’ll call you tomorrow after work.”

\---

It doesn’t take long for the day’s events and the painkillers to catch up to Gavin, and he’s out like a light less than an hour after Ryan left.

Michael heads home and passes out, dead to the world, until the next morning.

\---

Michael visits Gavin first thing in the morning before he has to go to work. Meg is by his side now, and they kiss cheeks in greeting.

The two of them talk for a bit to catch up until Michael has to head downstairs to meet Trevor for their shift.

It’s fairly uneventful, with only a handful of calls for them to get to.

Michael and Ryan have dinner plans at Michael’s apartment tonight, and Beth is watching Nicole so they can be alone.

Ryan cooks a delicious chicken parmesan, and they watch a movie they don’t actually see the ending to.

Michael is the instigator, touching Ryan’s thighs and his arms until the man reacts.

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself?” he laughs.

“I mean, I could, but why would I want to?”

Making out on the couch leads to making out on Michael’s bed, and that eventually leads to what both of them have been waiting for.

“Holy shit, Ryan,” Michael pants. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“With Nanette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter, at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center.”

Michael breathes out a laugh, feeling euphoric. “Seriously? You’re going to quote RENT at me after we had sex?”

“Hey, before I went to med school I did a double major of Anatomy and Theater.”

“Wow, you’re a nerd.”

“And yet you’re still dating me.”

“Ehhhh,” Michael hedges. “I guess you’re okay. I can get over the theater degree.”

“I’ll get over your theater degree,” Ryan says, trying to make it sound sexy and failing. They both burst into laughter.

\---

Once they clean up, Ryan makes a quick call to Beth to make sure everything is okay.

“Sure is, Mr. Haywood. You guys have a good night, we’ll be fine here.”

Reassured, Ryan lets Michael lead him back into the bedroom so they can cuddle and eventually fall asleep, wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
